Tears Of Diamonds
by lionlambnatz
Summary: This is based ten years after New Moon. Edward never returned at the end of New Moon and the relationship between Bella and Jacob developed. Bella is still hurt and this is Charlie's POV on the day of Bella's wedding. Is better than it sounds. ONE-SHOT


_Hi All! This is my first ever one shot. I have done a couple of full stories but never a one shot so lets see how this one goes! The idea came to me one morning and I couldn't then not write it. I am a huge fan of Charlie and there are never enough fan fictions based around Charlie so I thought I would have ago. Let me know what you think by reviewing. Reviews always rock!_

* * *

**Tears of Diamonds**

**Charlie POV**

The suit was suffocating. I hated wearing it, but today I wouldn't complain. Today was Bella's day. I waited outside breathing in the fresh air trying to calm my nerves. I don't know how Bella must be feeling but I was so nervous and I only had to walk down the aisle! Bella was upstairs with Renee and Angela getting ready. Hair curlers and make up was something I was trying to stay far away from. I had chosen to leave the girls to it and catch a game on the flat screen, until the nerves had set in.

"Hi Charlie, how's she getting on?" Sam Uley asked as he made his way over. Bella had point blank refused to be taken to church in the cruiser so Sam had offered to pick her up, while the rest of the pack of Jacob's friends made sure Jacob made it to the church on time.

I had always admired Sam ever since he had found Bella in the woods ten years ago. I knew it still hurt Sam to remember how he had found Bella. You could still see that in his eyes when he looked at Bella today.

Ever since that night Bella had never heard from Cullen, nobody has. Jake has been a strong rock for Bella since that day, being a friend and now her future husband. I was so happy for them both when I heard the news of the proposal, but I couldn't help but have my doubts. Jacob and Bella have never seemed to have that same connection that she had had with Cullen. To this day I still believe that Bella had stronger feelings for Edward than for Jacob.

The reoccurring nightmares Bella had had for years have since ended, but there are still the nights I will wake to hear crying from the room next door. I have never told anybody about this or spoken to Bella herself. How can I? If I talk to Bella it could bring back the memories and even the nightmares and if this information was to get back to Jacob what would he do? How would Bella cope if Jacob then decided to leave her? It would destroy her.

It took Bella seven years after Cullen left to finally be able to admit her feelings to Jacob and for Jacob then to go ahead and propose. I couldn't ruin all that and destroy Bella's life for a further seven years.

I don't know if I would be able to take another seven years of pain. It had killed me to see how helpless I was. I would see Bella going about her day as though there was nothing wrong and everything was normal, but I could see it. I could see the pain in her eyes, the pain she tried her very hardest to hide everyday. The pain I would hear her crying about in the darkness of the night still to this day. It was this pain that also killed me too.

Some nights when Bella would be out with Jacob, I would go into Bella's room and turn her computer on and search for Cullen across the internet. I would never find any evidence of him or any of his family anywhere. I had even phoned around many hospitals trying to trace a Doctor Carlisle Cullen, but nobody ever seemed to have heard of him before. It was as though the whole family had just disappeared off the face of the earth. I had always cleared my browsing history after I had finished and I had never told Bella about any of my research.

I was broken from my thoughts as Renee appeared. I was ushered back inside as Bella was descending the stairs. She looked beautiful. Angela followed behind carrying the train of Bella's dress, wearing her own lilac maid of honours dress.

"Bella you look beautiful" I said as I pulled my daughter into a hug.

"And you look so smart too Dad" Bella said as she returned the hug.

All too soon it was time to leave for the church. Angela drove Renee in her car while I sat besides Bella in the back of Sam's car.

"Dad are you sure Jacob will be at the church waiting for me?" Bella asked.

"Of course he will" I answered. "What ever has made you think he wouldn't be?"

"What about if he decides to leave me?" Bella asked, her bottom lip beginning to tremble.

"Bells, Jacob would be insane to leave you. Everybody can see how much he loves you" I answered, taking Bella's hands within my own.

"I thought he loved me the last time" Bella whispered. "Love means nothing."

I sat stunned at Bella's words as the tears began to roll down her face. I was never good with dealing with other people's emotions and here was my daughter needing a Father to comfort her.

"Sam can you pull over please?" I asked. Sam did as I asked and soon the car stood stationary at the side of the road.

"Bella are you sure you want to go through with this?" I asked.

"Of course I do" Bella replied between her sobs. "What other choice do I have?"

"Bella if you aren't one hundred percent, you shouldn't go through with this."

"Dad I love Jake, of course I am going to marry him!" Bella said her voice growing louder and louder.

"Bella are you sure you are over him?" I asked. I didn't need to say his name for Bella to know who I meant. Nobody had spoken his name for years as they all knew how much these words hurt Bella.

"He is not here and Jacob is!" Bella said angrily. "He left me while Jacob has always been loyal and stayed by my side. That just shows that I should marry Jacob."

"Bella I didn't say that you shouldn't marry Jacob, I just asked if you were ready." I replied trying to calm my daughter down.

"Dad, I am marrying Jacob today."

Bella had never fully answered my question, but she didn't need to for me to know the truth. I couldn't argue with Bella anymore. I had to let her do what she believed would make her happy. What would end all the heartache she had been carrying around with her for so many years.

"Bella I love you, you should always know that." I said as Sam continued our journey.

"Dad I love you too, just let me get through today the best I can. I know you don't want me to be hurt, but I have to do this."

"Bella I don't believe you will be hurt, Jacob would never do that, I just don't think you have yet stopped hurting, but I am not going to stop you from getting married today."

"You haven't told Jacob any of this?" Bella stuttered.

"Of course not" I replied.

"Thank you Dad. Jacob has been so good to me and he is what is keeping me complete. I would be in pieces without him. I don't think I could breathe without knowing Jacob was there for me."

I led my daughter down the aisle to Jacob knowing full well she wasn't marrying her true soul mate, but what could I do? He had left her ten years ago and he was never coming back. I had to see my daughter happy. As they spoke their vowes to each other I wiped away the tears forming in my eyes. I had to stay strong for Bella today.

The service was soon over and Jacob and Bella were put into the car to be taken to First beach in La Push for the wedding reception. They had chosen that everyone should relive their first meeting sat around a bomb fire.

I would be following on with the other boys of La Push and Billy, Jacob's Father. As I walked across the parking lot a speeding car caught my attention. I had told myself over and over again to leave Officer Swan at home today but there was something about this car. Something I should be able to remember but just couldn't. I just shrugged my shoulders in defeat as I watched the silver Volvo speed away into the distance.


End file.
